


The Ball

by LivinLaVidaLisa



Series: Stories of Thedas (DA writing prompts) [23]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, mabari pov, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinLaVidaLisa/pseuds/LivinLaVidaLisa
Summary: 23. The BallBarkspawn plays fetch!
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Stories of Thedas (DA writing prompts) [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058417
Kudos: 4





	The Ball

Alistair and Elissa sat together on a log, they kissed each other slowly. Alistair cupped Elissa's face as her hands moved up his chest. They had been going at it for what must have been _hours,_ and Barkspawn wanted to play! Barkspawn groaned and whined at the Wardens, he pawed at their legs and feet desperate for attention. 

When the two love birds finally broke apart Elissa gave Barkspawn _the_ look the hound's ears drooped and he whined pitifully. "Barkspawn, its rude to interrupt." Elissa sighed. The hound wriggled his body excitedly, hoping he finally broke the spell the Wardens had been under, and whined louder. 

Elissa rolled her eyes and Alistair laughed, "he just wants to play, don't you, boy? Well, I have just the thing." Alistair turned away and started searching through his pack. Barkspawn, curious, wagged his stubby tail and sat in front of the Wardens until Alistair finally shouted, "Ah-ha!" He revealed a shiny new ball. The hound quickly got to his feet and barked, urging Alistair to throw the ball. Alistair held the ball up and shook it slightly, "you want this? Huh?" Barkspawn lowered his front to the ground and arched his backside in the air, the hounds eyes never left the ball. "Go get it!" Alistair pulled back his arm and launched the ball clear across the camp site.

Barkspawn dashed after the ball, it bounced off of Bohdan's wagon and flew off in another direction. The hound was going too fast to stop, he dug his paws into the ground and tumbled forward. He crashed into the wagon wheel, thankfully, both Barkspawn and the wagon were unharmed. The hound shook his head and sniffed around for the ball. 

Spotting it just a few paces away, Barkspawn quickly retrieved his prize and turned back to the Wardens. He groaned when he saw that they had gone back to sucking each others faces off. The hound plopped down, the ball still in his mouth, and looked about the camp to see if anyone else would be open to play.

Morrigan sat by her fire and was reading a book, she certainly wouldn't play with Barkspawn. Leliana and Zevran had left to hunt, they even asked the hound if he wanted to join them but he declined. Barkspawn sighed, he should have gone with them. Oghren was asleep, drunk. Sten held his sword in hand and sharpened his blade, it was a ritual of sorts for the qunari and Barkspawn wouldn't intrude on that. The father and son dwarves had been working on inventory and such things took a lot of time and concentration. Barkspawn didn't even think of approaching Wynne, fearing she may want to bathe him again or worse turn him purple!

The hound whined to himself until he heard the sound of stone being dragged against itself. Shale! Of course! Barkspawn's energy seemed to revive itself and he whipped around to see Shale looking at him. At least Barkspawn thought she was looking at him, the golem didnt have pupils so it was hard to tell sometimes. 

"I am watching you, dog." Shale said in her gravelly voice. Barkspawn cocked his head to the side, confused as to what she meant. "Do you know how many of your kind urinated on me in that village? And all I could do is stand there and watch, helpless. If I see one of those legs of yours lift so much as an inch in my direction—pow!" Shale made a fist and punched into the palm of her other hand.

Barkspawn whined, he was hurt she would think he'd do such a thing! Sure, he had marked his territory throughout all their travels but he wouldn't mark a friend. Not to mention he didn't want to be squished. 

"I am glad we have this understanding. At least your kind can be reasoned with..." Shale's head tilted up and she frowned, "unlike those damned feathered fiends!" The golem shouted, causing several birds to scatter from their branches in the trees. Shale turned back to Barkspawn and she grunted, "well, dog, what does it want?"

Wagging his stubby tail, Barkspawn approached the golem and dropped the ball in front of her. He looked back up at Shale and barked once then lolled his tongue and started to pant. "Hmm..." Shale regarded the ball with a slight hesitation before she picked it up. Barkspawn jumped and ran around in front of the golem before he stopped dead in his tracks and looked up to Shale expectedly. The golem slightly squished the ball in her large stone hand and she sighed, "very well, dog." 

Playing with Shale had been the most fun Barkspawn had in a long time, as it turned out. The golem threw the ball far allowing plenty of space for Barkspawn to run. The best part was that Shale never got tired, but Barkspawn did. If he hadn't worked up such an appetite he probably would've been too tired to even eat. Soon the exhaustion got the better of him and he slipped away early that evening to sleep. He slept like a rock.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be between Alistair and Barkspawn but I realized I really hadn't done anything with Shale yet so I wanted to give my favorite golem some love 💕


End file.
